Good Bye, My Sweet
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Estar enamorado de la persona incorrecta siempre duele, y el la amaba a ella, sin embargo sabe, que no están destinados a estar juntos así que ya es hora de dejarla ir...


**Declaimer: **Tokio Mew Mew** NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

**Summary: **Estar enamorado de la persona incorrecta siempre duele, y el la amaba a ella, sin embargo sabe, que no están destinados a estar juntos así que ya es hora de dejarla ir...

Kish & Ichigo Momomiya.

**Good Bye, My Sweet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerda perfectamente que todo se tornó extraño al morir. Pero sigue pensando que haber muerto en sus brazos ha sido de lo mejor. Luchar por ella, cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna frente a su señor... Había sido algo claramente tonto, pero, no le importaba.

Salvar a la chica que verdaderamente amaba. Eso si que era lo importante.

Y aún así no había recibido el esperado beso. Lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, _¿era tan difícil de entender?..._ Más sin embargo estaba claro que nada de lo que hiciera lograría cautivarla.

Ella amaba a Masaya y el también a ella. Pero... ¿Donde quedaba él?

Se trataba de eso mismo, se encontraba en una especie de Triangulo Amoroso, pero no podía evitar pensar que salía sobrando; si ella y el se correspondían, lo que el sintiera venía claramente sobrando, y no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Aún si no le importaría morir por ella... Ese mismo sentimiento ella lo sentía; _Por otro._

_¿Cómo podía lograr que alguna vez ella lo amará? … _Esa pregunta se la hizo mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

La vio llorar, y en su lecho de muerte recuerda haberle cuestionado...

-_Ichigo... ¿Porqué estás llorando?_

No le sorprendió no escuchar respuesta. La vista ya le era pesada, así que sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió.

-_Ichigo, voy a decirte algo bueno..._

-_¿Que es?, ¿Que es Kish?._

Tomo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y la tomo por la cabeza, se incorporo un poco y rápidamente se acerco su rostro al de su amada.

-_Te amo..._

Murmuro, y tomo sus labios, solo un segundo. Luego cayó nuevamente sobre su regazo y sonrió con falsedad.

-_De cualquier modo, tenerte aunque sea solo un momento. Es algo muy valioso... _

Y con un suspiro de cansancio le dedico su última mirada, llena de ese sentimiento que solo podía dedicarle a ella. Aún piensa que haber visto sus grandes ojos por última vez fue todo un sueño hecho realidad. Y de pronto no era nada, solo dolor y terror, se desvaneció y en la oscuridad permaneció...

…

Cuando despertó le sorprendió muchísimo seguir con vida. Sin embargo hallándose con ella misma no dudó en levantarse de inmediato y... La buscó con la mirada; esperando de todo corazón en encontrarla llena de vida, y sonriendo como solo ella sabía, tranquilizándolo, brindándole esa carisma que el tanto amada.

Aún no entendía nada. Tokio estaba mucho más hermosa que nunca, rodeada de la naturaleza... Pensó de inmediato en el agua azul, y sorprendido miro sus manos...

_Y entonces lo sintió._

No lo vio, simplemente lo supo. Le dolía el pecho, era como si una estaca se le hubiese sido clavada justo en el corazón, y miro a todos lados trastornado... Si algo le sucedía a ella, no habría más motivos falsos para estar ahí.

Se hecho a correr de inmediato, sus hermanos lo llamaron pero el no los escuchaba...

-¡Rápido! Tengo que ir... -murmuró expresivamente nervioso, le temblaba todo mientras avanzaba entre los frondosos árboles. - ¡Tengo que apresurarme y ver a Ichigo! ...-Y ahora volaba.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con anormalidad. Y se detuvo en el aire, asombrado, mirando solo un punto fijo en la tierra. Ahí estaba ella, con sus cabellos rosados ordenados con normalidad, parecía que estaba dormida, como una gato acurrucado, entre los brazos de aquel moreno que tanto amaba. Pero el sabía que algo andaba mal...

Los escucho cuchichear, estaban todos reunidos a su alrededor, el se acerco sigiloso. Masaya parecía alegre y les pedía a todos no preocuparse, de pronto se dirige hacía ella y le susurrá que deje de fingir que duerme...

En ese momento el lo supo. Supo que ella no estaba simplemente dormida.

-¡Oh, Dios, No está fingiendo! -exclamó Zakuro, asustada.

-¡Ichigo no parece estar respirando! -se alteró Mint.

_No._

No quería creerlo, intentó acercarse, aquello era un caos total.

Y de pronto, Masaya la besó, como si se tratará de la Bella Durmiente... Y para sorpresa de todos, ella se elevó, se elevó a lo más alto. Y luego volvió a sus brazos, siendo ella misma, no más una Mew Mew. Sus ojos cobraron vida, y no solo eso, sus mejillas también, pues se coloraron y de un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre el moreno, con muchísimas ganas, con tanto amor.

-¡Masaya _**TE AMO**__!_ -exclamó y lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

Y al escucharlo a Kish se le rompió el corazón por enésima vez. Siempre lo supo, aunque no creyó que escucharlo doliera tanto. No quería demostrarlo, porqué tampoco quería arruinar aquel precioso momento, aunque no estuviera a su lado, su más amada vivía... Y sabía que iba a estar bien.

De pronto todo estallo. Y todas estuvieron sobre ella, charlaba, pelaban, se disculpaban, la abrazaban... Todo parecía realmente bien. Era un cuadro demasiado perfecto, demasiado ilustrado, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, tanto el como sus hermanos lo supieron en el momento exacto, así que intercambiaron una mirada.

Sabía que sus hermanos, de alguna manera le querían. Aún si no se lo demostraban. Asintió. Dándoles a entender que estaba todo en orden y se dio la vuelta, era hora de decirle adiós al planeta azul...

-_Esta bien que sea "El y Ella" en lugar de "Ella y Yo"..._-masculló sonriente.

_Falsedad... _Porque la verdad no podía ser más cruda. Palabras pronunciadas sin sentimiento alguno.

-Oh no, ¿Verdad que estamos de mal humor todos hoy? -cuestiono al aire, y sus hermanos lo miraron con un toque de intriga- … ¿Saben una cosa?, ¡Me enferman!, Vayámonos de acá Tart. -exclamó al final.

Pero la dulce voz de la mas pequeña de las Mew Mew lo interrumpió. Ella y Tart charlaron claro, pero pues que se puede decir, realmente eso a él no le parecía una conversación normal. Y sin embargo al final de cuentas la ya no tan pequeña Pudding le besó... Con en patético pretexto de dejar un caramelo en su boca.

-No quiero que nos despidamos... -chilló la chiquilla al borde del llanto.

-Bien entonces... ¡Tengo que venir otra vez para que me des otro! -exclamó Tart completamente sonrojado.

Aquella escena era demasiado conmovedora para el gusto de Kish, así que se dio la media vuelta ya en el suelo y se decidió a largarse de ahí, sin despedirse de nadie... Pues realmente no quería decir; _Adiós._

-¿Kish? … -lo llamó su dulce voz.

Y el supo que estaba en el infierno mismo.

-No se como decir esto del modo correcto, pero...

La expresión del alienigena no podía ser más vacía... Ya no había nada que lo motivará.

-...Gracias por preocuparte por... Um... -balbuceaba Ichigo.

Y se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo mejor para ambos. Así que se volvió hacía su amada, miro directamente al suelo y se arrodillo. La chica abrió sus grandes ojos de par en par...

-Al final todo lo que deseo es tú felicidad... -pronunció vagamente y sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos, lo sabía.

_Quiero agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de amarte, a pesar de... _

-Se feliz eso es todo lo que te pido... -sonrió el alienígena a sus pies, y a los de aquel chico que había sido su rival, y ahora simplemente era el ganador del cálido corazón de Ichigo.

_Que este amor sea imposible..._ -Pensó furtivamente, antes de dedicarle una mirada de dulzura, la última.

-Kish...

-Ichigo, dejame tomar tu mano, por última vez... -pidió. Y ella inmediatamente la acerco.

Y entonces él aprovecho el momento para robarle un último beso. En la mejilla por supuesto, pero incluso logro que se sonrojara. Y eso lo hacía sentir, bien.

-¡Kish! -lo reprendió Ichigo. Pero el se hecho a volar.

Rió y luego dijo – Nos vemos Ichigo.

Por último Shirogane le lanzó agua Azul a Pie. Así que Kish dirigió una última mirada al lugar, que ahora lucía esplendido y hermoso, suspiró profundamente.

-¿Que te pasa Kish? - curioseó Tart.

-_Solo pensaba... Esta será la última vez que vea este lugar._

-¿La última vez?

-Quizá tu vuelvas Tart, pero tienes motivos para hacerlo... -murmuró y dio un blando giro en el aire. Luego miró los amarillos ojos del pequeño alienigena- _Pero yo no creo reunir el suficiente valor para volver... _

-Kish.-lo llamó Pie y el se volvió de inmediato – Hermano, no te abandonaremos...

El alienigena de cabellos verdes sonrió gratamente – Gracias, chicos.

Kish, se dio la vuelta y miró el espectacular cielo del planeta tierra. Definitivamente era algo que extrañaría. Los demás se despedían con la mano del resto... Y por eso mismo ninguno pudo notar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus amarillos ojos. Pues era así.

Lloraba, por amor. Lloraba por desilusión. Lloraba, porqué al final de todo tendría que decirle adiós.

Y se olvidaría de ella, pues a final de cuentas nunca habían estado destinados a unirse. Y si no podía estar a su lado, tampoco quería ver hacía adelante...

Aunque ya lo lograría. Tenía un fuerte lazo con sus hermanos que lo levantaba. Y lo hacía más fuerte.

Además, quien sabe. No todo en la vida es siempre tan cruel. Quizá en algún lugar hubiera un sol, que le devolviera la vida a su mundo, que llenara de luz toda su oscuridad, y no rellenara su hueco en el pecho... Si no que hiciera parecer que este nunca estuvo ahí.

Y en el momento en que juntos, los tres alienigenas desaparecieron en el cielo.

Fue el mismo en el que, Kish soltó la mano de su amada Ichigo, para dejarla ir...

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_¡Hola Mundo & a Ti Chica Mew Mew! _

_Bueno, primero que nada esta es la primera vez que yo escribo un Fanfic de Tokio Mew Mew. Así que espero que me vaya bien. Bueno, también aclaro que la mayoría de los dialogos aquí le pertenecen al autor... Mía Ikumi 3._

_Vale, Vale. Esto se trata de Kish, por si no lo han notado. Esta historia no tiene NADA de kish e Ichigo con corazoncitos. Es completamente lo opuesto. La cruda realidad._

_Sinceramente, el personaje de este extraterrestre es mi favorito de este Manga, desde su primera paricion yo me enamore de el. Y juzgue tonta a Ichigo por ignorarlo, pero luego dije; mejor así, Más Kish para mi. Pero a fin de cuentas, no puedo dejar de valorear los sentimientos de este increible personaje, y como al final no se ve tanto como yo esperaba suyo... Pues; Aquí está mi propia versión de la historia en POV kish. Y realmente con mi corazón en la mano, creo que … así se sentía él._

_A final de cuentas espero que les guste a las 'Fans'_

_¿Jitomatazos? "¿Campanas Rosadas?" xD ¿Un Crucio? O por lo menso... ¿Un Review?_

_Vale, vale. Se les agradecería mucho si me dejan uno de estos últimos :D_

_Bueno, por mi parte ha sido todo. Me despido atentamente ;)_

_Un Mega Besote._

_Mitche~_

**PD: _De todo trastorno, o llanto provocado por este fic yo no me hago responsable (:_**


End file.
